TWCH - Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!
by Jeseey
Summary: Kyungsoo ingin hidupnya bahagia. Ia berharap Luhan, Sehun dan Tao akan menjadi bagian dari sepotong kisah manis dalam hidupnya . Hansoo , kaihun


Mempunyai dua adik laki-laki seimut Sehun dan Tao adalah suatu anugerah kan? Harusnya Kyungsoo senang bukan main mempunyai dua malaikat kecil seperti mereka untuk menjadi adik kandungnya.

Lihat saja si bungsu Sehun. Dengan fitur wajah yang mendekati kata sempurna, Sehun patut diberi label 'adik idaman' untuk seluruh kakak di dunia ini. Wajah tampan, tubuh jangkung semampai, belum lagi senyuman mautnya yang mampu membuat umat manusia meleleh tergoda. Sikapnya juga manis dan menggemaskan. Kyungsoo pasti merasa bersyukur memiliki adik sepertinya.

Dan si anak tengah, Zi Tao, adalah adik idaman yang lainnya. Wajahnya memang tidak se-cute si bungsu. Tapi Tao memiliki pesona tersendiri yang bisa membuat manusia manapun mengaguminya. Mata panda adalah daya tarik khas milik Tao selain wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dan keahlian wushunya. Mempunyai adik seperti Tao tentu sebuah keberuntungan kan?

Ya, untuk orang lain.

Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo.

"HYUNG KAU MAU KEMANA?"

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG KAU TAU INI JAM BERAPA?"

"KYUNGSOO HYUUUUUUUUNG!"

Teriakan cempreng yang membuat telinga sakit bergema dengan hebohnya di apartemen kecil milik tiga bersaudara yang imut-imut itu. Kyungsoo, si korban teriakan langsung membatu di depan pintu keluar dengan wajah memucat. Mampus, pikirnya.

"Mau kemana jam segini hyung?" suara Sehun dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo semakin membuat ia terpaku.

"Hyung mau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang pada kami? Hyung sudah tidak sayang kami lagi ya?" Tao, yang juga berdiri di balik tubuh kurus Kyungsoo mulai berbicara dengan nada dan kalimat mendramatisir.

Si sulung menenguk ludahnya gugup. Oh tidak…. Ia ketahuan oleh dua adik kecilnya ini.

Kyungsoo hanya tetap diam dengan posisi menghadap pintu. sama sekali tak ada niatan dirinya untuk berbalik bertatap muka dengan dua adiknya. Mungkin kalau ia begini, mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Hyungie~…."

SHIT

Kyungsoo paling tak tahan pada nada lirih yang sudah keluar dari mulut si maknae Sehun. Kalau Sehun sudah mengeluarkan panggilan semacam ini, berarti tandanya ia memang sudah harus menyerah.

_Ugh… Bye Luhan-ge…_

_Maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi malam minggu ini…_

"Apa sih?!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik. Wajah tampan unyu-unyunya tampak kesal ketika bertatapan dengan Sehun dan Tao yang tersenyum sok imut.

Dua makhluk tinggi menjulang itu lalu tertawa lebar. "Kembali lah tidur hyungie~"

"Aku tidak mau."

Hidung Tao mengembang cepat. Bibir Sehun mendesis keji. Membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengkeret seketika. Ah… ia memang tak bisa bersikap keras kepala pada dua adiknya "B-baiklah…"

Maka akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya. Bibir tebalnya tak henti mengumpat kedua adiknya yang menyebalkan itu. huh, gagal deh Kyungsoo bermalam mingguan dengan Luge..

"Pfffft hihihi.."

Sementara Tao dan Sehun masih berdua di depan pintu sambil cekikikan tertahan. Mereka lalu berhigh-five kemudian mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Mencegah Kyungsoo yang mungkin nekat kabur dari apartemen untuk menemui si China pacarnya itu.

"Hahahaha selamat bermalam minggu, Kyungsoo hyung.."

.

.

.

T W C H

Title : **Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!**

Casts : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, Lu Han, Kim Jongin

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, AU, YAOI, Wild imagination, Seme!Luhan

..

Serius ceritanya pasaran banget pffft .

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung! Maafkan aku!"

Kyungsoo mencoba mengejar Luhan yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya. Bahkan pemuda asli Beijing itu semakin berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakangnya berlari-lari agar bisa menyusulnya.

"Aish, Hyung! Tunggu aku! Aku mau jelaskan~"

Beberapa mahasiswa di sepanjang koridor melirik ingin tahu pada pasangan popoler yang tengah main kejar-kejaran tersebut. beberapa malah terang-terangan mulai saling berbisik, menggunjingkan bahwa sejoli itu kini tengah diambang perpisahan.

"Luhan hyung!" Kyungsoo lelah mengejar. Maka ia berteriak keras sambil terengah karena kehabisan nafas mengejar si gesit Luhan, atlit sepak bola kampus. Tapi Luhan hanya diam seakan panggilan Kyungsoo hanya angin lalu.

"LUHAAAAAAAN JELEK PENDEK!"

Luhan masih tak bergeming. Malah ia semakin jauh saja jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo yang kelelahan.

"LUHAN JERAWATMU SEMAKIN BESAAAAR!"

"…."

"LUHAN BAUUU!"

"….."

Tapi Kyungsoo tak kehabisan akal.

"LUHAN CANTIIIIIIK YEPPEO!"

1

2

3

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku cantik, Kyung?"

Hanya dalam waktu tiga detik, Luhan sudah berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Untunglah, pemuda bermata bulat itu memang tahu kalau Luhan paling anti dipanggil cantik. Hell no, Luhan si ssang namja strong itu sangat pantang disebut cantik! Camkan itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia langsung bertatapan dengan iris bersinar milik Luhan yang membuatnya bergetar seketika. Mereka saling tatap dulu sebelum Kyungsoo memulai pembelaannya karena bolos kencan sabtu malam kemarin.

"Hyung, aku-.."

"Hah… kau pasti mau bilang kalau dua adik konyolmu itu melarangmu pergi lagi?"

"H-hyung…."

Helaan nafas berat Luhan membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa bersalah. Dalam hati ia merutuki kelemahannya yang tak bisa melawan saat dua bocah iblis itu mencegahnya pergi. Hanya dengan Tao menggeram dan Sehun mendengus, Kyungsoo sudah lari pontang-panting ke kemarnya. Takut…

Sungguh, Kyungsoo tak ada nyali untuk melawan mereka. Ia selalu ciut melihat tubuh raksasa Tao dan Sehun dibandingkan dengan tubuh pendeknya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan mereka yang suka seenaknya.

"ini sudah kelima kalinya kau selalu begini, Soo-ya…"

Suara protes Luhan yang terdengar kesal seakan menghujam ke jantung Kyungsoo. Ia cuma menunduk sambil bergumam minta maaf. Ia malu sekali pada Luhan. Sudah lima kali mereka janjian berkencan di sabtu malam, tapi selalu gagal karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa datang. Selalu begitu. Selalu dengan alasan yang sama. Membuat Luhan habis kesabarannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, Sehunnie dan Tao-"

"Yeah, tak usah dijelaskan lagi. Aku sudah tau" Luhan memotong ketus ucapan Kyungsoo. Sehingga si pria bermata bulat semakin sedih.

Keheningan mulai menghinggapi mereka. Tapi karena suasana hati Luhan yang memburuk, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang galau. Membuat atmosfer diantara mereka semakin menyesakkan. Tak ada yang mau memecah keheningan. Kalau saja tak ada suara cempreng membuyarkan kesunyian tersebut.

"Kyungsoo hyung!"

Baik Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan. Di kejauhan, dua pelajar berseragam SMA tengah berlari sambil melambai menuju lokasi mereka.

"Astaga… kenapa mereka kemari" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap nelangsa pada dua pria berseragam tersebut.

"Hah? Apa mereka adikmu yang ganas itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk saat dua adiknya semakin dekat hingga fitur wajah mereka semakin kelihatan jelas.

Siswa yang satu, memakai seragam lengkap, rapi dan bersih. Rambutnya disisir asal tapi tetap terlihat bersahaja. Wajahnya bersinar dengan senyuman inosen bertengger sempurna. Tampan dan berkelas, Sehun.

Yang satu lagi, jas sekolahnya di sampirkan di bahu dan memiliki banyak tindik di sekitar telinga. Rambutnya hitam, acak-acakkan tapi tetap terlihat cool. Wajah tampannya semakin terpancar saat matahari sore menerpa kulit kecoklatannya. Keren dan memesona, Zi Tao.

Hampir seluruh mahasiswa di sekitar lokasi menahan nafas melihat dua pelajar tampan tersebut menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tampak tenggelam tubuhnya di antara mereka.

"K-kalian.."

"Ayo pulang, hyung!" ajak Sehun lembut. Tapi sinar matanya membuat Kyungsoo merinding seketika.

"Hyung sudah tidak ada kelas kan? Aku sudah mengecek jadwalmu" Tao nyengir lebar.

Merasa tak ada gunanya mengelak, si sulung bergumam kecil "Mmm ok.." Kyungsoo cuma bisa mengangguk kikuk lalu merelakan dirinya diseret oleh kedua adik menjulangnya keluar kampus.

Ia sempat melirik sekilas pada Luhan yang bengong menatapnya. Mungkin Luhan takjub melihat sosok dua adiknya yang selama ini disebut-sebut sebagai pengacau kencan mereka.

Biarlah..

Luhan harus tau gambaran mereka. Supaya dia mengerti kalau Kyungsoo memang tak akan bisa mengalahkan kemauan adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

"Kalian menyebalkan" gumam Kyungsoo setibanya mereka di apartemen.

Tao mengangguk mengiyakan "memang.."

Sedangkan Sehun mengganti bajunya dulu di kamar, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu menghampiri Tao dan Kyungsoo "Kami menyebalkan bagaimana, hyung?"

Bibir tebal si sulung maju dua senti, sehingga kedua adiknya gemas bukan kepalang untuk sekedar menyentuh benda merah muda tersebut. "Kalian selalu mengacaukan kencanku dengan Luhan. Apa kalian membenciku?"

Tao dan Sehun bertatapan sekilas lalu saling mengangkat alis. "Bukan begitu, kami sayang hy-"

"Kalau kalian sayang padaku, harusnya kalian memberi kelonggaran padaku untuk berpacaran! Aku muak dengan sikap kalian yang bersikap seolah-olah aku ini tawanan!"

Sepertinya kesabaran Kyungsoo mulai menghilang. Wajah manisnya bahkan mulai berganti dengan wajah sangar (walau tetap menggemaskan). Ekspresi marah Kyungsoo benar-benar perfect sehingga dua adiknya kembali saling tatap dengan wajah tak enak.

"Bukan begitu maksud kami, hyung…" Sehun mulai mengelak. Ia yang biasanya bermulut pedas malah tak bisa memberi penjelasan saat kakak pertamanya menatap ia dengan ganas.

"Apa? kau melarangku berkencan sedangkan kau sendiri sering keluar. Kau bahkan berpacaran dengan Si Kim Jongin tukang rusuh itu, Sehun-ah! Kalian egois, kalian menyebalkan!" bentakkan Kyungsoo seakan menohok hati dua bocah SMA tersebut, terutama Sehun karena nama kekasihnya disebut sebagai tukang rusuh.

Tao memajukan bibirnya. Ia masih menghormati hyungnya sehingga ia tak berani melawan. Ia cuma diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo meledakkan emosi, ia tak berani beradu mulut dengan kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Hyung.." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi ucapannya terputus saat Kyungsoo memberi death glare dari mata donat jumbonya.

Sehun ciut seketika.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kalian selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku. Apa kalian mau aku jadi perjaka tua?"

"Bukan begitu hyuuuung~"

"Lalu apa? aku sudah habis kesabaran pada kalian!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu berkata lagi "Aku muak!"

Kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo segera memberi efek mengejutkan pada kedua adiknya. Mereka mendongak bersamaan dengan wajah terluka lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat di kanan kirinya. Tak peduli jika tubuh besar mereka justru terlihat seperti menjepit Kyungsoo di tengah.

"Hyungggg maafkan kami huhuhuhu"

"Kami hanya takut hyung melupakan kami karena berpacaran dengan si Cina itu, hyung~"

"Jangan muak pada kami.."

Sementara Kyungsoo megap-megap kehabisan nafas karena dua adiknya terlalu memencetnya keras.

"Huh.. hah.. huh.. lep-lepaskan akuuu!"

Tao dan Sehun masih memeluk erat hyung tertuanya. Tak mengindahkan jeritan si sulung yang semakin terjepit di antara mereka.

"Aku takut hyung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan si Tao jelek ini, hyuuung"

"Huhuhu aku tak mau ditinggal hidup berdua dengan si manja cadel ini, hyung"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah saja tubuhnya didekap penuh kedua remaja bongsor tersebut. Ia bahkan mendengarkan dengan baik alasan tidak rasional yang diucapkan mereka seraya memeluknya sambil menangis terisak. Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecil karena sikap bodoh kedua adiknya itu.

Mana mungkin ia sebagai anak sulung akan melupakan kedua adiknya, yang masih butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian itu demi berpacaran semata? Bahkan Tao dan Sehun jauh lebih berharga dari apapun yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Hanya dua adiknya yang Kyungsoo miliki. Mereka adalah satu-satunya sumber semangat hidup Kyungsoo. Hanya mereka yang membuat Kyungsoo bertahan saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil dulu. Demi Tao dan Sehun juga, Kyungsoo berusaha tegar dan menjadi orang tua sekaligus kakak yang akan selalu melindungi mereka.

Karena Tao dan Sehun adalah yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

Karena Tao dan Sehun lebih dari sekedar separuh nafasnya.

"Hh… kalian bodoh" gumam Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh kecil, lalu dengan susah payah ia mengusak pelan rambut aneka warna milik mereka penuh kasih sayang.

"Hiks, hyung…."

Zitao dan Sehun memang konyol setengah mati.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap horor saat jok belakang mobilnya dinaiki oleh Sehun dan Tao dengan berisik. Sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk di jok depan sebelah Luhan, hanya nyengir lebar dengan wajah meminta maaf.

"Mereka ingin ikut bersama kita, ge. Tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan nada mendayu. Sungguh manis, sehingga Luhan tak sanggup menolak permintaan pangeran pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Ngghh… baiklah.."

" YAHAAA YEHEET!" Sehun membuka suara. Ia tersenyum sok imut pada Luhan sambil memaikan alisnya nakal, sedangkan Tao tekikik angker "Hoho Luhan gege ternyata baik sekali yaaa~"

Luhan mengangguk kikuk. Yah… terserahlah.

Daripada ia tak bisa berkencan sama sekali dengan Kyungsoo, lebih baik ia bersedia menerima kehadiran kedua bocah tersebut. ini mungkin resiko karena ia berpacaran dengan hyung tertua dari tiga bersaudara yang saling menjaga dan sangat protektif. Ia mungkin memang harus mendapat paket lengkap Kyungso beserta bonus kedua adiknya yang tampak imut-imut itu.

_Oke… tak apa, mungkin mereka terlihat kejam diluar tapi sebenarnya mereka itu dua bocah manis dan menggemaskan_. Luhan bersugesti dalam hati.

"Ayo kita berangkaaaat!" Tao dan Sehun berseru heboh lalu mulai bernyanyi gembira. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

Dan Luhan pun mulai memajukan mobilnya.

_Dua jam kemudian_

"LUHAN HYUNG, BELIKAN AKU BUBBLE TEA LAGI DONG!"

"AKU JUGA MAU TAPI HARUS YANG SPESIAL YA!"

"Ngghh…"

"MILKSHAKE JUGA HYUNG!"

"DITAMBAH FLOATNYA YANG BANYAK!"

"JANGAN LUPA CHEESECAKE! DOUBLE EXTRA!"

"TIRAMISU JUGA OY!"

"I-iya.."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah lalu berjalan gontai ke meja pesanan. Tak mendengar jika Sehun dan Tao tertawa tertahan di belakang punggungnya.

"Pfffft kita peras habis dompet si Beijing itu.." Sehun terkekeh sadis sambil mengunyah roti cokelatnya.

Tao ikut mengangguk "Kyungsoo hyung hebat juga punya pacar berduit seperti dia, tidak seperti si Jongin pacarmu. Kere!"

Mata Sehun berputar malas. Ia mendorong kepala kakaknya yang hanya berjarak satu tahun lebih tua itu dengan kesal "Masih lebih baik daripada kau jomblo mengenaskan"

"Sial.."

Obrolan mereka mendadak terhenti ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka dengan senyuman manis.

"Eh hyung.." Sehun menyapa lembut kakak tertuanya. "Lama sekali di toiletnya? Antre ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat. Kepalanya berputar tampak mencari-cari seseorang ke sekeliling kafe yang sedang penuh.

"Mencari Luhan hyung? Dia sedang membelikan kami makanan lagi." Tunjuk Tao ke arah depan. Tepat ke lokasi Luhan yang sedang membayar orderan dua adik pacarnya yang maruk itu.

"Ooh…." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada dua adiknya seraya menyeruput americano yang tinggal separuh "Kalian menikmati acaranya? Apa menurut kalian Luhan hyung itu baik?"

_Yeah…. Baik untuk diperas_, pikir Tao dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Yep! Kami suka Luhan hyung!" Tao berujar manja sambil mengedip pada Luhan yang baru datang dengan susah payah karena kerepotan membawa setumpuk makanan pesanannya dan Sehun.

"Astaga hyung, kau tak usah membeli sebanyak ini.." ujar Kyungsoo malu setelah membantu Luhan menyimpan makanan ke meja yang sudah semakin penuh oleh pesanan dua bocah tersebut.

Tak tahu harus bicara apa, Luhan hanya nyengir kaku kemudian duduk disamping Sehun yang langsung menyerbu bubble teanya beringas. "Tak apa. Aku senang bisa menjajani dua adikmu yang lucu ini, Kyungsoo-ya.." ucapnya lembut lalu membelai rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Dusta" gumam Sehun pelan pada Tao yang langsung disambut gelak tawa saudaranya.

Benar-benar dua anak SMA ini…

"Eh-Luhan hyung, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke game center?"

"Oh! Sesudah itu juga kita pergi ke bioskop kan? ada film baru lho hyung!"

"Oke.."

"Jangan lupa ke toko sepatu!"

"Dan aku ingin ransel baru, hyung…"

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Membuat Kyungsoo bahagia setengah mati melihat kekasih dan kedua adiknya sangat akur seperti itu. Ia tak menyesal mengambil langkah untuk mengajak Tao dan Sehun ikut serta dalam kencan pertamanya bersama Luhan. Ia sangat bahagia.

Semoga keputasannya memilih Luhan memang yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"HYUNG TERIMA KASIH YA UNTUK HARI INI!"

"Mmh.. oke hehe"

"Bye bye hyung. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi yaa.."

Sehun dan Tao nyengir sekilas pada Luhan yang menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk lalu segera masuk ke gedung bertingkat apartemen mereka, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pacarnya di parkiran bawah tanah. Dengan ribut dan susah payah Sehun dan Tao memasuki lift sambil menenteng banyak bungkusan hasil rampokan mereka pada dompet Luhan yang cukup memuaskan hasrat.

Setelah memastikan dua makhluk bongsor itu lenyap, Kyungsoo segera mendekat pada Luhan yang bersender pada mobilnya. Laki-laki asli Beijing itu tampak lelah dan muram. Mungkin meratapi uang bulanan kiriman orang tuanya dari Cina yang telah habis dalam sekejap untuk membahagiakan kedua adik kekasihnya. Sungguh Luhan yang malang…

"Lu-ge.."

"Hmmh.."

Luhan sama sekali tidak marah atau pun kesal pada Kyungsoo maupun pada dua adiknya. ia hanya terkena shock ringan saja karena di hari pertama berkencan dengan pacarnya, ia harus ngedate bareng kedua adiknya juga. Sekaligus dua.

Dua.

Bayangkan saja Luhan bagai mengencani ibu single parent beserta dua anaknya yang rakus nan rewel.

"Hyung diam terus sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi. Apa hyung sakit?" dengan wajah cemas Kyungsoo semakin mendekat pada Luhan. Sedangkan si pemuda satunya hanya menahan nafas karena jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo semakin minim.

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitu… tapi hyung kelihatan muram. Hyung tidak suka pada kencan kita hari ini ya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo sontak membuat Luhan terpaksa mendengus keras.

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai acara berkencan dengan seorang Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah mati-matian mengejar pemuda imut itu untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dan berhasil mengajak ia keluar di malam minggu, sudah jadi salah satu hal fantastis dalam hidup Luhan. Walaupun acara romantisnya itu harus sedikit dicemari oleh sepasang bocah SMA matre yang menguras isi dompetnya dengan sukarela.

"Tidak.." Luhan berjengit dulu "aku senang kita bisa keluar bersama di malam minggu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah lama menantikan ini."

Sebenarnya Luhan tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jujur, ia agak kesal karena Kyungsoo mengajak kedua adiknya ikut serta dalam acara yang sudah menjadi agenda spesial baginya. Sehingga ia bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar memegang jemari indah Kyungsoo. Jangankan menggenggam tangan, bicara berdua pun tak bisa karena Sehun dan Tao selalu mengajaknya mengobrol hal-hal picisan ala anak remaja.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan tahu kalau Kyungsoo dan dua adiknya adalah yatim piatu. Untuk membayar biaya kuliah, sekolah, dan makan sehari-hari pun mereka bertiga harus bekerja sambilan setiap hari di berbagai restoran dan toko. Waktu luang Kyungsoo sangat terbatas ditambah jiwa overprotektif Sehun dan Tao yang selalu mencegahnya pergi di malam hari. Yah…. Harusnya Luhan bersyukur bisa mengajak Kyungsoo keluar malam ini.

"Maaf kalau Sehunnie dan Taozi menyebalkan dan merepotkan hyung.." nada Kyungsoo melemah. Semakin membikin Luhan merasa tak enak. Ia diam bukan berarti tak suka. Ia kan hanya shock saja.

"Bukan begitu, aish… Aku sangat gembira bisa mengenal dan akrab dengan mereka. Sehun sangat manis dan Tao ramah sekali. Aku menyukai mereka kok." Luhan berkata cepat. Tak mau Kyungsoo berpikir kalau ia membenci kedua adiknya lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang baru dibangun ini. Well, Luhan memang terlalu paranoid jika menyangkut soal kekasihnya. Ia sudah sangat menggilai Kyungsoo. Dua bocah itu bukan halangan yang berarti baginya.

"Benarkah? Mereka menggemaskan ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia kalau Luhan menerimanya dan dua adiknya yang sangar itu.

"Yeah… Sehun senyumnya manis dan Tao pandai beraegyo. Mereka cocok jadi adik iparku, hehe" jawab Luhan melantur. Ia mau berkata apa lagi habisnya? Toh, ia memang sudah berniat melamar Kyungsoo jika sudah mencapai gelar sarjana nanti.

Senyuman inosen ala Kyungsoo bertengger indah di wajahnya. Dengan salah tingkah ia menggenggam jemari panjang kekasihnya dan menatap lelaki itu dalam. Sementara Luhan mulai merasakan otaknya membeku saat kulit hangat Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan jari tangannya. Nyaman…

"Terima kasih, aku sayang hyung…"

Inginnya Luhan pingsan di tempat saja. Mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo melantunkan kalimat seperti itu sudah mampu membuat pikirannya lumpuh. Kakinya bahkan jadi lemas tak mampu berdiri.

"A-ku juga.." sekuat tenaga dan sekuat hati Luhan membalas. Ia berusaha tersenyum bodoh pada Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya intens. Di dalam otaknya, para sel mesum yang mendominasi mulai berseru heboh "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! KAPAN LAGI ADA MOMEN BEGINI, HAN!"

"Oke baiklah… kapan lagi ada kesempatan emas begini hehe" jawab Luhan dalam hati atas ajakan sel-sel mesum otaknya.

Perlahan. Seakan waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat, Luhan mencoba mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Kyungsoo karena ia sedikit lebih tinggi. Dengan gugup, Luhan semakin mendekat. Ia mulai menutup mata saat hela nafas mint Kyungsoo terasa hingga menggelitik lehernya.

"Hyung.."

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri langsung merona malu menyadari Luhan memiliki jarak yang intim dengannya. Apalagi saat sparkling eyes milik rusa itu mulai menutup, Kyungsoo tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya diam seperti patung ketika Luhan terlalu dekat. Saat wajah mereka semakin tak berjarak, ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut menutup matanya juga.

Pada detik selanjutnya, kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo bergetar merasakan sesuatu yang hangat nan lembut milik Luhan menyentuhnya pelan. Deru nafas tertahan dari keduanya seakan menjadi melodi pengantar untuk sebuah kecupan manis. Dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Ia suka cara Luhan mengecupnya pelan dan menciumnya penuh kelembutan. Ia suka ciuman ini.

Berawal dari kecupan malu-malu yang monoton membuat Luhan agak jengah, ia mencoba-coba melumat sedikit, dan betapa beruntungnya laki-laki Chinese itu saat Kyungsoo membalasnya ragu. Tingkat kepercayaan dirinya meningkat dan ia semakin gencar melahap habis Kyungsoo. Ia menjilat, melumat, menghisap dan dengan nakal menggigit gemas bibir tebal pemuda yang sedang ia kecup mesra itu. Seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh, Luhan mulai lupa diri.

Kyungsoo sendiri malah makin menyukai aktifitas ini. Ia menerima dengan senang hati saat Luhan menyapu bibirnya dan menjilat rongga mulutnya sehingga ia mengerang tertahan. Ia tak tahu kenapa berciuman dengan Luhan bisa membuatnya nyaman dan ketagihan. Hey, ia menikmati semuanya dan ingin agar waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi sepasang insan yang sedang berbagi kecupan di pelataran parkir itu malah semakin memanas. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan kiri secara bergantian. Mereka seolah-olah memiliki dunia hanya untuk berdua dan tak menyadari jika banyak orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu, aneh dan risih. Beberapa gadis remaja bahkan tak sungkan mengabadikan adegan tersebut dengan ponsel sambil terkikik dan bergumam senang "Semenya tampan sekali kyaaa~~ seperti tokoh manga!".

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang sedang dimabuk asmara. Mereka bahkan tak tahu jika dua remaja laki-laki yang sudah berganti pakaian memakai piyama menatap mereka mupeng dari jarak lima meter.

"Tao hyung, aku tak tega melerai ciuman mereka." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia memang tak mau mengganggu urusan sang kakak yang sedang asyik beradu lidah bersama Luhan. Keliatannya memang mengasyikan sih.

Tao mendengus keki "Tapi aku tak suka Kyungsoo hyung dilumat seperti itu. Lihat saja si Luhan itu seolah mau memakan habis hyung kita yang imut-imut."

Sehun tertawa mengejek "Bilang saja kau iri!"

"Apa maksudmu hah bocah?"

"Yeah… kau iri karena kau juga ingin dicium seperti itu. Aku sih tak masalah, karena aku sering begitu dengan Jongin. Makanya aku tak mau menganggu mereka. Kalau kau sih ….." Sehun menjawab enteng. Ia mengerling nakal pada Tao yang wajahnya memerah menahan cacian yang sudah mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Beraninya Sehun mengungkit-ungkit status singlenya!

"Tutup mulutmu Sehun jelek!"

"Jomblooooo oh jomblooooooo"

Tao secepat kilat mengejar adik bungsunya yang sudah berlari kembali menuju apartemen mereka. Tak mempedulikan lagi sang kakak dan kekasihnya yang masih keasyikan saling berbagi kecupan.

Well…. Selamat bermalam minggu, Kyungsoo hyung!

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Aduh HAHAHA APAAN WOOHOO HANSOO PERTAMAKU ! maaf sumpah ini pasaran banget tapi aku berusaha nulis pake caraku sendiri XD

Aku lagi sukaaaaa banget sama hansoo. Kalo liat mereka berdua tuh selalu heboh sendiri, ditambah nyengir ga jelas. Ah, hansoo imut banget sih kalian …

(Ada beberapa yang harus ku edit, walau yang udah pernah baca pasti gak ngeh wkwkkwkwkw. Tapi aku harus edit ini karena ada beberapa kalimat yang aneh banget, aku tiap baca ulang pasti malu sendiri hehe.)

OKAAAAAAYYY

Mind to review?


End file.
